


Nestled Like Spoons

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestled Like Spoons

The innumerable stars punching holes in the lacy black skies and the big grey disk of the moon are the only source of illumination for the small room. The shades are up, letting the soft, redwhitegold light coat the messy wood floor, with its four carefully placed, threadbare rectangles of carpet, the scratched wooden desk with its cluttered, colourful surface, and the full-size bed, the dominating piece of furniture in the room, the only concession to the occupants' new coupleship.

Everything is covered with a quiet radiance, a sheen of ice, which freezes the moment in time. Nothing moves – not the image on the dark computer screen, not the small, solitary dust bunny under the bed, and certainly not the people lying on top of it, who are nestled together like spoons. In this crystal moment, they appear barely to be breathing, but then one of them sighs softly and that thought is gone.

The air is cool, smooth, and still. The only thing that rustles is Jade's hair as Dave breathes gently on the back of her head. One of his arms is wrapped around her, his hand in hers tucked under her chin, his other arm slipped under her pillow. Both of their feet are wrapped up in the flower-covered sheets, so that the end of the bed has two soft lumps sitting on it.

Dave, who is inclined to talk in his sleep, murmurs, "Hey there, Harley."

Jade smiles as their dreams merge for a moment.

And they dream on, through liquid night, glowing stars, and endless time.


End file.
